homeworldfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Homeworld
Bug Proof? Anyone have any idea if the bug regarding the junkyard dog and heavy cruiser is accurate? Haven't tested it. Fenrah (talk) 21:19, June 27, 2018 (UTC) Ship capturing in Remastered, and fleet capacity Earlier today, I wrote that in the Remastered version, the ship capturing logic obeys the fleet capacity rule and that if the player captures more ships than the capacity, the captured ships disappear in the mothership and the player receives resources instead. More testing today revealed that I might have been wrong. Right now, I am easily capturing ships beyond my fleet capacity. So, what I observed might have been a bug. It is not without precedent: In mission 3, none of the captured Taiidan Assault Frigates are reintegrated into my fleet; mothership just eats them. (In the original game, mothership would only eat one to fulfill the mission objective.) --Fleet Command (talk) 19:05, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :As far as I'm aware, the thing in M3 of RM is because the game crashed if it tried to do Classic behaviour. As for resources, with efficient resource management, it's easy enough to get thousands of RU's stockpiled quite early on. I have 6000 stockpiled at the end of Mission 7 in my current playthrough without doing much more than keeping ships alive and avoiding costly rebuilds (plus capturing ships and retiring them for RU's helps too), so I removed the statement about it being difficult to get above 4000 RU's before Mission 10. --''Saju '' 20:01, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::There is still a big diff between 15K and 49K. And I am extravegant too. The thing is, in RM, there are a lot more resources. A lot. Fleet Command (talk) 20:07, September 23, 2018 (UTC) :::True, but HWRM is based off HW2's engine, which often encouraged that your fleet be destroyed and rebuilt at least twice in some missions, thus resources needed to be more numerous to account for constant rebuilds. This doesn't work for HW1RM though, because the point of HW1 was to preserve your fleet in smaller battles to get home with scarcer resources, rather than losing the whole fleet and having to rebuild when it was never really suitable. :::We can include a point about the higher resource counts, but let's not go into speculation about people's build styles as everyone plays the game differently and the wiki should strive to remain unbiased. :D --''Saju '' 20:10, September 23, 2018 (UTC) ::::Now that we've gone completely off topic �� ... Anyway, what cost change are you referring to? Fleet Command (talk) 05:01, September 25, 2018 (UTC) :::::I would have to look at the game again in the near future, but I can say off-hand that Interceptors in Classic cost 55 RUs each but at least 100 RUs in Remastered. This may be changed if you are playing with a mod installed to rebalance the game, but in vanilla RM, the cost of ships is much higher to work with Remastered's game engine (which is highly derived from HW2's engine). --''Saju '' 12:10, September 25, 2018 (UTC) I am near the end of the game and have accumulated 18,000,000 RUs. (18 millions!) This is clearly orders magnitiude above the "to accomodate the higher cost of building ships" assertion. (Ship costs have become approx. ×1.93.) I didn't have a 1000th of this amount when I last finish the classic Homeworld. I originally intended to overhaul the article from top to bottom, but if you don't want to be collaborative and prefer to cling to flawed views (even though you clearly have not played the game), fine by me. I'll walk away and you enjoy your already empty wiki with its entirely outdated entries. Fleet Command (talk) 16:47, September 27, 2018 (UTC) :This seems like an unnecessary degree of hostility for what was basically a discussion over gameplay tweaks. I'd suggest toning it down. Everyone here wants the wiki to be accurate and informative. Niirfa-sa (talk) 01:15, September 28, 2018 (UTC) ::Agreed with Niirfa-sa, that response was unnecessarily hostile and contributes nothing to this discussion other than being a useless rant. ::You also don't get to make unsubstantiated comments you cannot even remotely back up with any evidence: I've played the game and know the reasons why the RUs were increased in missions (it's also a left over from HW2's engine due to HW2's story), alongside being based on evidence from forum posts on GBX's site. ::This article is supposed to focus primarily on HW1 Classic, not Remastered. We have Homeworld Remastered for placing out facts about the Remastered series, and in this article, we can make a small mention of any notable changes that HW1RM has over HW1 Classic. But this article should not be focused on HW1RM, as this wiki predates RM's existence. ::If you wish to contribute, please do so and I freely encourage users to do so, but don't throw tantrums in talkpages when people don't agree with reasons you put forward: this is a factual wiki, not a place to enforce preferred play styles or unsubstantiated opinions that cannot be backed up with evidence. --''Saju '' 13:26, September 29, 2018 (UTC)